


Что есть у Баки Барнса

by Sumiregava



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке: <i>"Стив/Баки, пост-ЗС. Баки простили грехи и отпустили, он отлично устроился на свободе, где-нибудь в военной корпорации консультирует, готовит снайперов, девушку завел... А Стив страдает. Следит за ним издалека, мучается. Не верит, что тот такой "нормальный". И однажды приходит выяснить, что на самом деле и застает полупустую холостяцкую квартирку, где валяются бутылки, запустение, и на диване калачиком спит Баки, ну и фото Стива или плакат на стене."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Что есть у Баки Барнса

У Баки Барнса все хорошо. Серьезно - даже лучше, чем в Бруклине в тридцатые. У него есть отличная работа в государственной организации, и медицинская страховка, и много-много оружия (в том числе - дивной прелести снайперская винтовка), и квартира с кондиционером (летом в Нью-Йорке это даже лучше, чем винтовка, и не важно, супергерой вы или кто). У него есть со всех сторон положительное заключение медицинской комиссии, подозрительные взгляды директора Фьюри, бледные улыбки Коулсона, никогда не достигающие глаз, и еще у него, кажется, есть Старк, у которого (кажется) самый настоящий роман с железной рукой Баки. Он ей и цветы однажды принес.  
Девушки у Баки нет: он со смехом поясняет, что пока еще стесняется современных девушек, и Сэм от души хлопает его по плечу: ничего, скоро освоишься.  
У Баки есть Мстители, с которыми он регулярно пересекается на тренировках, на учениях, на собраниях, в башне Старка; а так же все достижения мировой культуры и науки за последние семьдесят лет.  
У Баки нет Стива.  
Стив смотрит издалека, когда Баки замечает - не отводит взгляд. Улыбается пусто, как Коулсон, не вызывая желания подойти и заговорить. Они не тренируются, не едят вместе, и даже Старк уже не собирает ставки: кто кого, щит руку или рука - щит.  
Стив смотрит так, словно кого-то ищет. Ждет. Не Баки, другого. Баки дергает углом рта: Стиви, приятель, перечитал бы ты заключение той комиссии. Тот, другой, закончился, утонул в Потомаке, пока вытаскивал тебя. Уж прости, так бывает.  
Баки не подходит и не говорит - что-то останавливает. Чувствуя взгляд между лопаток, доедает гамбургер (бумага бумагой), допивает кофе (уж лучше бы бумага) и идет домой. Там снова пыльно а значит, надо прибраться. У него аллергия на пыль, в конце концов. Баки не помнит, у кого именно, но это и не важно. Остаток дня куда-то девается, он просыпается утром, трет глаза, допивает вчерашний кофе и возвращается на работу, в Щ.И.Т. Новички сами стрелять не научатся!  
Зеркало в ванной отражает бодрую небритую физиономию с покрасневшими глазами. Баки плещет водой в лицо, а когда снова смотрит - в зеркале уже тощий белобрысый парень, такой что плюнь - переломится. И он улыбается Баки, улыбается по-настоящему, и Баки очень-очень хочется быть достойным этой улыбки, во что бы то ни стало. Как раз этого парня Баки с удовольствием пригласил бы... да хоть куда (двадцать первый век, уже _можно_ ), но видит его только во сне и - иногда - мельком в зеркале если не выспится.  
Может быть, стоит спать еще меньше.

У Баки Барнса есть все, что нужно для жизни: оружие, безвкусный кофе, собственная пугающая улыбка и взгляд Стива Роджерса. Еще у него есть Тони Старк, который, кажется, пылает страстью к металлической руке, но когда Баки попросил его узнать про того тощего пацана, Старк только похлопал его по плечу. Живому.  
Наверное, тот парнишка умер еще до войны.  
Баки все равно с маниакальным упорством вылизывает квартиру, чтобы ней не было ни пылинки. И не заказывает домой суши, хотя хочется, - у _него была_ аллергия на рыбу. У кого-то.  
Чего у Баки, у Джеймса Бьюкенена "Баки" Барнса, сержанта, три-два-пять-пять-семь нет, так это обязательств перед Гидрой. Нет промытых мозгов, нет кураторов, нет кодовых слов. Есть страх, который он преодолел еще там, на самой первой базе, откуда его вытащил Стив, есть ледяная ярость и есть патроны.  
Эта база Гидры не последняя, зато человек, встающий перед потрепанным Стивом и Баки, - последний из разработчиков проекта "Зимний Солдат". Он создавал и улучшал это оружие, он знает, как им управлять.  
Баки абсолютно безразличны все вербальные и невербальные команды.  
\- Эй, - говорит Стив. - Эй.  
Баки опускает пистолет, но только потому, что патроны кончились. Уже всё. Уже всё. Он поворачивается к Стиву и видит перед собой тощего белобрысого паренька с упрямым взглядом и вечными синяками. Он улыбается Баки, и тот впервые улыбается в ответ, понимая, что заслужил. Зимнему Солдату больше ничего не угрожает. Баки Барнс, у которого все хорошо и который умер еще в сорок четвертом, протягивает пареньку живую руку, но берет ее Стив.  
\- Эй, - повторяет он. - Ты вернулся.  
\- Нет, - хочет ответить Баки, - я был очень хорошим щитом, для того, другого. Я умер. Дай уйти, а? Отпусти.  
Стив не отпускает. Белобрысый паренек не отпускает. Стив обнимает Баки, и он - другой, оба они, - обнимает Стива в ответ, и от Стива пахнет пылью и потом, и маринованным имбирем, подумайте только, он жрал суши на завтрак, подлец какой, и мир кружится, грозя уйти из-под ног, а потом становится на место.  
\- Да, - отвечает Баки.  
\- Да, - отвечает Зимний Солдат.  
\- Я вернулся.  
Растрепанный пацан с аллергией на все на свете улыбается, и Баки - Зимний Солдат - понимает, что он тоже никогда не умирал.


End file.
